Tea Time
by Kezia1354
Summary: Sebastian has plans for Ciel, but first he must deal with Grell to avoid any... unfortunate consequences. And all this must happen at tea time, for Ciel does enjoy his sweets... Sebastian/Ciel


I wrote this story for a friend when she was sick and needed some cheering up. She enjoyed it so much that I thought it would be a good idea to publish it and see what happened. Nothing in here is supposed to be taken seriously. If I get enough responses, a part two may be in order. Enjoy.**  
><strong>

**Afternoon Tea**

It was just after one o'clock in the afternoon that Sebastian realized something was wrong. Ever since he had become the butler of the Phantomhive family, every day at about this time, something went horribly wrong on the grounds. What it was always varied, from Meirin destroying all the dishes, to Bard incinerating yet another pheasant, to Finny trying to be helpful and pruning the hedges into most unwholesome shapes. But this afternoon, nothing had happened. Bard wasn't cooking, Meirin was destroying, and Finny was butchering. Even Pluto was being well behaved and not following Sebastian around. And none of this made him feel at ease. Perhaps they knew he had something planned for this day, something that would make all this servitude to Ciel palatable. Maybe they knew, and so had taken a timely trip into town for something the mansion needed. Even Tanaka, the old stand by with his tea, was conspicuously missing. The timing was too perfect. Maybe today would finally be the day he... SNAP, SNAP, SNAP! Sebastian jumped, caught off guard and lost in his thoughts. It was more that he was caught off guard by someone that startled him than the noise itself. And just what was that noise? It sounded like...a camera? Oh, then it was Grell, taking pictures of him again. (S)He always seemed to think he didn't notice, but he always did. Perhaps one day he would deal with that problem of his stalker, but for the meantime it didn't matter. Except... With what Sebastian had planned for today, he didn't want any evidence left behind, lest it be leaked to the public and sully Ciel's -and by extension- the Phantomhive name. Today may as well be the day he scares the reaper off for a time. Or maybe bribe him/her... Sebastian quickly decided and left the manor in a hurry, hoping that Ciel wouldn't need anything for a few minutes. He quickly made his way across the grounds and ended up behind Grell, without it noticing. " Grell...", he murmured at it. "Grell, we need to talk...". Grell responded quickly, seemingly not surprised. "Oh Sebby, is today the day you finally admit your love to me and let us be together?" Sebastian rolled his eyes, but not noticeably. He had expected this, but it never ceased to be tiring and a chore to try and deal with this insatiable reaper. "No Grell. But, I would like to strike a deal with you."

"Oh?" sighed Grell, obviously thinking of something much more erotic than Sebastian had in mind. "What kind of deal are we making here, Sebas-chan? Would it perchance involve you, me, a bottle of champagne, and talking under the moon?"

"Once again Grell, you're wrong. This deal would involve you not taking pictures of me for one day. In exchange, I might just perchance be able to let slip a time and place where you might see me..." Sebastian left the last word hanging. He always enjoyed this part, namely because the Shinigami always looked so pitiful when he teased him/her. "See you what, Sebby?"

"Shirtless." Sebastian let the word drop like Meirin's dishes. For a moment, there was silence as Grell took this in. Then, there was a deafening sound as Grell squealed and started bleeding from multiple holes on it's head from excitement. Sebastian knew that this wasn't going to end well, but needed the privacy. " Well Grell, do we have a deal?"

"OH, Sebby!" Grell collapsed onto Sebastian, but he didn't linger, which was out of the ordinary. "Why would you do this Sebby? You never offer this much to me to make me go away. What are you planning?" Grell inquired, fervantly.

"I can't tell you that. I just need you to not take pictures of me for the rest of the day, understood? If you can do that, then you get me, shirtless." Grell seemed to think this over. Perhaps the reaper would take the bait and be gone for a time, so that Sebastian could...

"Ciel's involved, isn't he?" This startled Sebastian, namely because he thought (s)he wasn't that perceptive. Perhaps he had underestimated just how much the reaper knew...

"And if he is? What would you do about it Grell? It's not as if you can stop what might or might not be happening in a household of the living."

"True enough," replied Grell, grinning. "But I do have many connections in this world that can do just that, Sebas-chan. It sure would be a shame to have all the private details of the Phantomhive manor revealed to the public in a full investigation by the police..."

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asked, shocked that Grell had managed to corner him. Today had been a very strange day thus far, but this was by far the strangest thing to happen yet. Sebastian Michaelis, a demon and butler to the Phantomhive household, had been out-maneuvered by Grell Sutcliffe, the regional Grim reaper. How had this happened?

"I want you, Sebastian. That is my requirement. I want you to do to me what you're planning to do to the little Phantomhive over in that mansion." Grell demanded, with a mixture of smug satisfaction and anticipation imbued into his/her voice. Sebastian knew he had been had and that there was not much he could do. Unless...

"Grell, you know that all these feelings you have are one sided. However, after today, I maybe able to be persuaded...otherwise. Just give me today and we shall see what happens in the future. Deal?"

"Oh Sebby!," Grell mewed. "Thats all I've ever really wanted, was a chance!" And with that, Grell flung him/herself at Sebastian, planted an overly sloppy kiss on his lips, and disappeared. Well, that was the last obstacle in Sebastians way, except for the guest he'd left Ciel with. Hopefully the American dignitary wouldn't be too adverse to cutting his visit a tad short... Checking his clock, Sebastian then realized that it was two-thirty and had only a half hour to prepare for Ciel's tea. Plenty of time, for he is one _hell_ of a butler.

Ciel was growing tired of this man. He talked of nothing but compromises between two political parties, a subject the Ciel found interminable. And how had a man of color obtained such a high up status in America, one of the most racially oppressive western countries? Ciel could only imagine it being some cruel joke on him, because the American's did not see him as a rightful Earl. But luckily, the man was almost finished. And strangely, he had kept up with Ciel in the game they were playing, albeit he had no chance of winning, since the game was rigged in Ciel's favor, just as it should be. "And to conclude," the dignitary said. "If we do not compromise, the entire government will have to shutdown in order to preserve the country and the American way of life. Has Britain been having a similar issue within it's parliament, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I pay very little attention to politics." Ciel replied, grateful that the man had stopped speaking for a moment. "However, there is a decided liberal trend in the atmosphere, which the queen finds to be amenable to her. As her watchdog, this is very important to me." Ciel had decided he hated this man and want him gone. Not killed, as that would cause all manner of problems for the crown, but just gone from his house and back to that damnable country from whence he came. But how... KNOCK KNOCK. At that moment, when Ciel was just starting to formulate a plan, Sebastian knocked and entered.

"Young master, you really should be getting back to your studies soon. You wouldn't want to fall behind." Damn Sebastian and his perfect timing. It was almost as if that butler knew what he was thinking at any given moment.

"Forgive me, Lord Phantomhive, I had no idea I was interrupting your studies. Education is very important to me and to my country, so I shall take my leave. Thank you for your hospitality." The dignitary rose, put on his hat, and started to leave.

"Mr. Obama, thank you for a pleasant distraction from the afternoon. I hope that our countries will work together more closely in the future." The man nodded and exited through the door, which closed behind him, leaving Ciel alone for the time being. What was Sebastian planning? He knew that Ciel had no more studies for that day, so why had he blatantly lied to a dignitary? This was most unlike him. Ciel pondered this for some time.

Meanwhile, Sebastian showed the man out. They exchanged pleasantries, then the man got in his coach and left. Finally, there was nothing to stop Sebastian from carrying to fruition the plan he had crafted. As soon as the coach with the dignitary was out of sight, he quickly closed the door behind him as he entered the mansion, locking it as well. No need to be disturbed... Sebastian quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple important things for his plans. A bottle of cooking oil, some cotton twine, used for tying a roast, and... yes, an apron would be perfect. Sebastian gathered all these up and quickly left the kitchen. "Sebastian! Where is my tea!" Ciel called, right on cue. Sebastian quickly shed-ed his clothing, and donned the apron, hiding the oil and the thread in the pockets. And then, in a flash, he was at the door. "Young master, today for tea, I'm serving..."

"...me." Ciel saw Sebastian enter and almost fell off of his chair, for there, in front of him, was his demon butler, clad in naught but an apron. So this is what he had been planning!

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel was, for once in his life, lost for words. He had no idea what to say in this situation, what with Sebastian standing there, scantily clad, grinning, with a disturbing bulge showing in the apron... "Sebastian, what is the meaning of this! I demand an answer!"

"Isn't it obvious, master? I'm here to have my way with you." Ciel hadn't expected Sebastian to be so forward about this. What he was proposing, was, after all, something completely unnatural. Only the seriously disturbed fringes of society dabbled in something like this.

"Seba..." Ciel began, but before he could speak, Sebastian had dashed across the room and covered his mouth.

"Shh, young master. No need for you to speak. Let me do the talking." Whilst saying this, Sebastian had tied Ciels arms behind his back and had already managed to gag Ciel with one of his gloves. Ciel could do nothing, in the face of the demons overwhelming strength. Then, Sebastian threw Ciel over his shoulder and carried him over to the bedroom, throwing him, face down, onto Ciel's bed. The butler then began removing Ciel's shoes. "I've been wanting to do this to you for a very long time, young master." He purred, now moving on to Ciel's stockings and working his way up to the clasp holding his pants on. "You have no idea how good you smell..." The clasp holding Ciel's trousers came apart, revealing the the bloomers beneath.

"MMM!" Ciel struggled against this, but there was nothing he could do. His face flushed with embarrassment. Sebastian had seen him naked before, since he did dress him, but this was another thing entirely. It was so... improper. Ciel then heard, and felt, his jacket being cut off of him by one of the knives Sebastian always seemed to have on him. The blade sliced through the jacket and the shirt underneath, revealing his pale prepubescent skin.

"Your skin is so soft, young master. All the better for me to feel!" Sebastian hardly seemed like the same demon butler Ciel had known for all this time. There was something primal, something feral about him. And while Ciel was angered by this situation, and, though he hated to admit it, almost afraid, he was also... expectant. It was almost as if, somewhere deep within him, he had wanted this. All through his new life, as head of the Phantomhive household, he had always been alone. But now, there was someone close to him. And it felt... good. By the time Ciel had thought all of this, all of his jacket and shirt had been cut away from him and he was naked from the waist up.

"Tch, young master, those cultists really did spoil your body." Sebastian murmured, softly caressing the brand on Ciel's left side. Had Ciel wanted, he could easily have had it removed, but it served as a reminder of his former life. Ciel felt something cold drip onto him. It smelled of... olive oil? "Can't have you uncomfortable, young master." laughed Sebastian. "That would just be wrong." Ciel felt his pants come off, leaving him in just his undergarments. He heard Sebastian's breathing quicken at this. What was this demon planning? Slowly, Ciel felt his underwear slide away as Sebastian slid it off, revealing the young boy as he was brought into this world. The, Sebastian cupped Ciel's crotch and started to stroke him up and down, slowly at first. Ciel arched away, the touch of the demon repelling him, but Sebastian held him fast. This feeling was unlike anything Ciel had felt before. The sensation felt so good that Ciel almost forgot he was bound and gagged, face down on his own bed, being man handled by his own butler. All he wanted was for Sebastian to never stop, for this to go on forever.

"So, young master, you're enjoying this." Ciel couldn't see his face, but he knew that Sebastian was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Oh, how he hated that Sebastian had him trapped! But there was nothing to do but lie there and be taken advantage of. Suddenly, Ciel's body arched and he felt a surge of such intense pleasure that he thought he had died. Then it went away as fast as it had come. "That didn't take long, young master. We really need to work on your stamina." Ciel was wondering what he meant, but he soon found out. The sheets immediately began sticking to his inner thigh, as his semen began to dry. He also heard Sebastian licking his fingers, like a mongrel after it's meal of chicken. "Oh, my, I never thought you'd taste this good, young master. I may have to keep you around for a while." Damn that Sebastian! He knew that there was nothing Ciel could do, so he taunted him! But Ciel could stay mad for long, because he felt more of the oil drip onto him, this time in the area of his buttocks. Ciel knew what was impending, but he didn't want to believe that Sebastian, his loyal butler for all this time, would really do this. "Now that you've had your fun, young master, it's my turn." Ciel felt something touch him near his hind quarters that felt rather like the cane his father had used to discipline him when he was younger, but was much warmer. He felt Sebastian's hands pull his cheeks apart and more oil slide into the new valley. "Just relax, young master. It'll feel better that way. For you, at least." The Ciel felt Sebastian penetrate into him.

What Ciel felt at that moment was almost indescribable. There was pain, humiliation, pleasure, and elation. While he never dreamed that this would happen, and certainly never wanted it to, it felt... right. As Sebastian thrust into him, Ciel arched upwards, bring his knees towards his chest, trying to bring Sebastian closer to him, so he could go deeper inside Ciel's frail body. Ciel wanted to cry out, but the gag prevented this, so he just moaned. This seemed to encourage Sebastian, who thrusted faster. Then, Sebastian paused for a moment, flipping Ciel over and onto his back. Ciel then saw Sebastian in all his glory, his penis glistening in the sunlight. Sebastian grabbed a pillow, lifted Ciel onto it, then pulled him closer, reinserting himself into Ciel. This time, Ciel felt no pain, only pleasure. Sebastian seemed to notice this, and threw himself in to the act with a renewed vigor. Ciel lost track of how long this went on, but he didn't mind. But, when he regained some of his senses, he knew what he had to do. So, using his teeth, he removed the gagged and spoke.

'Sebastian, this is an order: finish inside me!" Ciel's voice cracked when he said it, but his intentions were clear. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise, but barely long enough for Ciel to notice. All he said was 'Yes, my Lord." Sebastian threw himself into Ciel with such a fervor that he thought Sebastian might tear him apart. And then, he felt Sebastian and him become one, and passed out.

Sebastian looked down at the limp form of his master. Had he killed him with that last assault? No, he was breathing. Exhausted then. Sebastian pulled out, leaving a trail of fluid. He then lifted Ciel up, cleaned the entire room, then untied the still form of Ciel, dressed him in a night gown, and tucked him in to bed. He then closed the curtains and slipped out of the room, closing the door after. Now, just where was everyone? Dinner was supposed to be served soon.

**-Fin**


End file.
